When the Worlds Collide..
by Sailor Gaia
Summary: What kind of a journey will await the 12 heroes when they meet these new-comers? Read and find out! Oh, and please send me a review after reading! Thank you.
1. Prologue

Allright, this fanfic is not specified to fit either Grandia or SO2 - The Second Story. You can call me crazy, but I write this for the two best RPGs I've ever played (possibly saving TOP and Final Fantasy Series). Also another important thing to know is that both me, Ilkka, and my sister, Marika, are involved in this crazy story to save the universe from the ultimate Evil.. At last, I 'remodeled' everyone's personality (way or another) to make it more fun and deep. And, one thing, though. I left Guido and Liete out of the story since I already had too many characters in, I couldn't stand writing about these two.. sorry. So, for you, Guido and/or Liete fans, well, sorry. You're out of luck. I won't spoil the story anymore.. Hope you like this Fan Fiction! ;) Also, as with many other fanfics, it's good that you own or at least have played these games to understand who am I talking about. It is a bonus if you have completed both Grandia and SO2, but you don't have to. This fanfic spoils the plot, though. No way around it;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Grandia or SO2. Grandia is owned by Game Arts and SO2 is owned by Tri-Ace. I do own a copy of both games, however. And, for PlayStation, or PSOne, they're both owned by Sony. I, however, have one, but in this story, we have two..  
  
Chapters up so far:  
  
Part One – Prologue  
  
  
  
Okay, here we go..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the Worlds Collide..  
  
Part One – Prologue  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As spoken in the legend, 'Twelwe fierce 'Warriors of Light' will defeat the menace that's tgreathening the world.' (Yes, that's SO2 and the heroes vs. The 10 Wise Men) 'However, the peace will not last long. A new threat is about to arrive on this universe. It will involve not just one, but all of the worlds we know thus far. Three brave folk from the Planet known as Earth, along with many others, will challenge this ultimate Evil and decide to crush it in order to save not just themselves, but also everyone they love.. A total of twenty-two chosen ones are the only ones who stand a chance against this horrible fate..'  
  
---  
  
It all started three months ago. I went to the game store and bought both SO2 and Final Fantasy 7 for PSX. I had Grandia by that point. I played it first. Boy, did I hook on that game! After a certain point, I finally decided to move on to SO2. I didn't like it first, but my sister did, and encouraged by her, I continued playing. Then, that day arrived.. The day I'll never forget..  
  
  
  
December 3rd  
  
------------  
  
  
  
Ilkka: I think I'll play Grandia today.  
  
Marika: All right, bro, if you want so. May I borrow Star Ocean 2?  
  
Ilkka: Go ahead.  
  
Yes, we had 2 Playstations since I was always playing Grandia when my sister wanted to play Star Ocean (or at least she said so). We both inserted the CDs and started playing. I thought I'd load my best save so far.. (I had been playing for about 35 hours..) When I noticed my memory card had vanished. Marika must have hidden it somewhere.. that girl! She'll be sorry for this!  
  
Ilkka: MARIKA! WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN MY MEMORY CARD?! *Runs to Marika's room*  
  
Marika: Not now, bro. I can't find my memory card either. *Looks sad, is about to cry*  
  
Ilkka: *Calms* Oh, is that so? Let me help.  
  
Marika: Thanks.  
  
After searching for a little while, we finally found her memory card. Now I memorized her that my memory card was also disappeared. We started looking for it. I looked at the clock. It was about 11 A.M. now.  
  
It took us about a quarter to find. It was hidden under the desk, behind all the stuff there. I inserted the memory card and restarted my PlayStation. I noticed my memory card, which was normally green, had turned orange, the same as the color of Grandia Disc 2. I went to Marika's room and saw her memory card had turned light blue, just like the SO2 discs. I told this to Marika but she was too busy playing. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my room. I took the controller in my hand my just as I was loading my game, everything went black. I couldn't see a thing, and finally I felt like something was.. sucking me in..  
  
And the next thing I knew was that I was somewhere the heck out of my home, somewhere I've never been before. I looked at my watch. It was 11.45 A.M. I looked forward, over the hills that were before me, and pointed some buildings. Must be some kinda village, I thought and started walking.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Marika had encountered the same incident and was blown somewhere else. Wait a minute.. This place looks like the road to Salva. But.. it can't be! It is on SO2, not the real world! Unless.. this.. isn't.. the.. real.. world.. Marika thought and began to fear what had happened to her mother, father and brother.. and everyone else, too! You fool! I can't find out anything if I just stay here. And.. besides, if I'm able to see Ashton.. If this is SO2's world, then I'd be most happy to go on! She thought and started walking towards the city in the south, a place called Arlia.  
  
---  
  
I had been walking for more than an hour now. God damn it! How far can that place be? And where's everybody? I haven't seen anybody since I arrived here. And.. I have a feeling that I'm.. not.. on Earth.. I thought as I forced my feet forward. Then, suddenly, I heard someone's voice waayyy behind me.  
  
????: WAIT!! WAAIITT!! Ah gawdamnit, can't ya hear me?  
  
I turned around and saw someone at a distance quite far away. I had always been a cautious person, but this time I started walking towards that person ignoring my common sense that was now calling me an asshole for not listening. Finally, I got close enough to see that person better. He was a guy, without a doubt, but I had never seen anybody with such ears as him. His ears were long and sharp. He was wearing a jacket, some kind of trousers and a headband.  
  
????: Good for ya that ya turned around. Now I'm not gonna thrash ya that bad!  
  
Ilkka: Wait.. at first, tell me who you are, and where are we?  
  
????: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL'S THIS PLACE, EITHER!  
  
Ilkka: Okay, okay.. calm down. Who are you?  
  
????: Why should I tell ya my name?  
  
Ilkka: Because.. well.. we're not enemies.  
  
????: ??  
  
Ilkka: God damn it, I don't have any good reason! I just wanted to know your name, if you have one, at the first place.  
  
????: I DO HAVE ONE, YA...  
  
Ilkka: Okay, then.. what is it.. Come on, I'm Ilkka. Who are you?  
  
????: Allright.. I'm Rapp, from the village of Cafu.. and.. *is cut off by Ilkka*  
  
Ilkka: Rapp? From Cafu? Hell no. You've gotta be kidding, dude!  
  
Rapp: No, I'm not. Look, I can understand if ya don't know the place. But that's true. I am from the village of Cafu.  
  
Ilkka: Can it really be.. if he's really Rapp.. from Grandia.. then.. Well, uh, Rapp, do you know of person called Justin? He's a red-haired.. *is cut off by Rapp*  
  
Rapp: Did ya just say JUSTIN? Do ya know him? Where is he? Where, gawdamnit?  
  
Ilkka: Hold on! I know Justin, kinda. But I've got no clue where he's now. Or where are Feena and the others, including my sister.  
  
Rapp: Well, then we'd better search for them together, if ya don't mind, Ilkka?  
  
Ilkka: No, I don't mind. In fact, it'll be good to have a buddy in case we get into battle. Which is very obvious since it really seems Rapp hasn't learned any manners. If Justin and Feena are here too, then.. I'd be most pleasured to meet them. Although I think I know this place.. might it be.. LINGA?  
  
Rapp: Linga? Wazzat?  
  
Ilkka: That town! Over there! That's gotta be Linga!  
  
Rapp: *Glares Ilkka furiously* Hold on there, Ilkka! You just said you don't know the place. Well then how come you know this town? WERE YOU LYING? Not really wise..  
  
Ilkka: Look, I'll tell you after we've found everybody! I don't wanna say it a billion times though. And I doubt you would understand it, at least for now.. So not only Grandia involved, but SO2 also.. MARIKA WAS PLAYING IT! SHE MUST BE HERE TOO!  
  
We walked to the town of Linga, as I thought I could ask some help from Precis. She is a master of machines, just like Leon, and could probably help me out.. and Rapp and others as well.. But I also had a feeling that the journey was far from over, and boy was I right..  
  
---  
  
At that time, Marika was nearly exhausted from her endless walking. Then she heard a sound east of her, in the woods.  
  
????: HELP!!  
  
Marika: Someone's in trouble! I gotta go look what I can do!  
  
Marika runs to the forest and finds a black-haired guy attacked by an lizard wearing a big ax. That guy is protecting a young woman and a guy with... cat ears?... Marika attacks the monster, even though she isn't equipped. But she has the advantage of back attacking. She hates fighting though, so she traps the monster and asks those three to come and kill it. The black-haired guy takes out his twin swords.  
  
Black-haired guy: Hope I can still fight.. I haven't fought for a long time.. *hits the trapped enemy and kills it* Whew!  
  
Marika: Now just a minute.. who are you?  
  
The woman: Oh my, darling, I think we haven't introduced ourselves yet. Well, me, I'm Celine. Celine Jules.  
  
The guy with cat ears: And I'm the zoologist known as Noel Chandler.  
  
Black-haired guy: And my name is.. *is cut off by Marika*  
  
Marika: CELINE? NOEL? Then.. are you by any chance.. Ashton?!?  
  
Ashton: Why, yes I am. We were gathering some foo... H-How did you know my name?  
  
Marika: Let's say I've heard many things about you. And I'm your admirer. My name is Marika.  
  
Noel: Marika? I've never heard of anyone with a name as weird as that!  
  
Marika: *Glares at Noel* Hey Noel, whaddya mean?  
  
Ashton: *A little bit blushing* Yeah, Noel, that was rude of you!  
  
Celine: *Also glares at Noel* Yes darling, why did you say something like that to Marika sweetheart?  
  
Marika: *Looks at Celine with a surprised look* Sweetheart?  
  
Celine: Oh, whatever, darling. Come, let's all head back to Arlia. Marika, do you mind coming with us? We'd like to present you to the others.  
  
Marika: *Blushes as she looks at Ashton* Why not, as long as I'm with you..  
  
Ashton: *Looks at Marika, half embarrased and half surprised* I'm a bit embarrased..  
  
Marika: *Still blushing* Ahh..  
  
At this time, Celine and Noel drop a little behind Marika and Ashton and start talking together.  
  
Celine: *Looks at Marika, and then Noel* I guess she's fallen in love.  
  
Noel: Yeah.. I guess you're right.  
  
Celine: Come on, we must get going too, or we'll be left behind!  
  
Noel: *Looks at Celine and blushes* Why to hurry? I'm a little sleepy also, you know. *Grins*  
  
Celine: *Looks suspiciously at Noel* What? Oh, not now, Noel. We can sleep together there too. I can't wait to see Rena and Claude again. *Continues walking, then starts running towards Ashton and Marika*  
  
Noel: *Looks after Celine* Whatever.. *Runs after Celine and others*  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, did you lik1 e it? I know it's short, but the next  
  
chapter will be up ASAP. Don't worry, I'll keep my  
  
word.. always. *Coughs as he thinks of his another fan fic*  
  
Okay? Oh, and BTW,  
  
2 don't forget to review! 


	2. The Search Begins

Allright, this fanfic is not specified to fit either Grandia or SO2 - The Second Story. You can call me crazy, but I write this for the two best RPGs I've ever played (possibly saving TOP and Final Fantasy Series). Also another important thing to know is that both me, Ilkka, and my sister, Marika, are involved in this crazy story to save the universe from the ultimate Evil.. At last, I 'remodeled' everyone's personality (way or another) to make it more fun and deep. And, one thing, though. I left Guido and Liete out of the story since I already had too many characters in, I couldn't stand writing about these two.. sorry. So, for you, Guido and/or Liete fans, well, sorry. You're out of luck. I won't spoil the story anymore.. Hope you like this Fan Fiction! ;) Also, as with many other fanfics, it's good that you own or at least have played these games to understand who am I talking about. It is a bonus if you have completed both Grandia and SO2, but you don't have to. This fanfic spoils the plot, though. No way around it;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Grandia or SO2. Grandia is owned by Game Arts and SO2 is owned by Tri-Ace. I do own a copy of both games, however. And, for PlayStation, or PSOne, they're both owned by Sony. I, however, have one, but in this story, we have two..  
  
Chapters up so far:  
  
Part One - Prologue  
  
Part Two - The Search Begins  
  
  
  
Okay, here we go..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the Worlds Collide..  
  
Part One - Prologue  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Me and Rapp had reached the village, which, indeed, was Linga. I told Rapp to wait at the town gates and ran off, memorizing where Precis's house was. Then I bumped into some little kid with blue hair.  
  
Kid: HEY!! Watch out a little, you..  
  
Ilkka: Why it was your fault, running into me like that..  
  
At this point, I heard someone laughing behind my back. I turned around and saw Rapp laughing like mad.  
  
Ilkka: *Glares at Rapp* RAPP!! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY AT THE GATE?!  
  
Rapp: *Stops laughing* Well, I thought I'd take a look around and saw ya and this little kid.. *Is cut off by kid*  
  
Kid: *Furious* LITTLE KID?! Well, who are you, monkey boy?  
  
Rapp: *Glares at kid* MONKEY BOY? I'm gonna trash ya for good now! I'll.. *Is cut off by Ilkka*  
  
Ilkka: *Makes death glares at both kid and Rapp* STOP IT, YOU TWO! *Looks at Rapp* We didn't come here to get into trouble, did we?  
  
Rapp: ... *Sets his face down*  
  
Ilkka: *Looks at kid* All right, what's your name? Please, we really mean no harm.  
  
Kid: *Looks at Ilkka, surprised* Oh yeah? Why should I believe you?  
  
Ilkka: *Gets nostalgic and looks at Rapp* Not again..  
  
Kid: *Looks surprised* Not again?  
  
Ilkka: Rapp here, *points at Rapp, who gives Ilkka a death glare, which Ilkka ignores* I had some problems becoming a friend with him also. Please, just tell me your name.  
  
Kid: *Still a little confused* Rapp, huh.. Okay, big brother Rapp, I'm sorry.. *Is cut off by Ilkka*  
  
Ilkka: *Looks at kid, not believing his ears* Hey, did you just say 'Big Brother'.. *Notices this kid has cat ears* Could it be.. Leon?!  
  
Leon: Yeah, that's me. The builder of the famous Lacour Hope, and probably.. no, without a doubt, the smartest guy on Expel.. *Is cut off by Rapp*  
  
Rapp: Yeah, real smart..  
  
Leon: You bet I am! And, you, big brother with Rapp, what's your name?  
  
Ilkka: Oh, sorry. I'm Ilkka. Pleased to meet you, Leon. I guess you've got yourself quite a reputation, to say..  
  
Rapp: Well, whatever, weren't we looking for someone called 'Pricis' or something..  
  
Leon: You mean Precis? Come, I'll show you the way to her.  
  
Ilkka: Leon, may I ask you, but what are you doing here at Linga? Weren't you supposed to be working at Lacour?  
  
Leon: *Looks at Ilkka, then says semi-sarcastically* Yeah.. but I quit.  
  
Ilkka: Why?  
  
Leon: Since I and Precis.. *blushes* we're.. well.. engaged.  
  
Ilkka: *Looks skeptical* WHAT? Leon.. you, and Precis.. engaged..? *Starts laughing*  
  
Leon: *Becomes a little furious* Hey, what's so funny?  
  
Rapp: *Stares at Ilkka* Yeah, what's going on?  
  
Ilkka: *Still laughing* But Leon, you're just 12 or something like that.. Don't you think it's.. a bit.. early?  
  
Leon: Well, you could say so, but I guess that's what love is..  
  
Rapp: C'mon, Leon, show the way to this 'Precis' of yours..  
  
Leon: *Looks at Rapp and Ilkka and hits himself in his forehead* Of course! I'm sorry to keep you waiting! Come on, follow me! *Runs off*  
  
Ilkka: *Stops laughing* ...  
  
Rapp: Guess we haven't got a choice.. *Runs after Leon*  
  
Ilkka: I guess you're right.. *Runs after Rapp*  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Marika and the others had finally reached the gates of Arlia. Marika had spent much time talking with Ashton. The four went into Rena's house and greeted Westa, Rena's mother.  
  
Westa: *Turns around and yells into the staircase* Rena, you have guests! Ashton, Celine and Noel came, and they have a girl with them I've never met before!  
  
Rena: *From upstairs* All right, I'm coming! Claude, you come too! It's been a long time since we saw them last!  
  
Claude: *Also from upstairs* Yeah, you're right..  
  
Rena and Claude come downstairs and Marika gets excited since she hasn't introduced herself.  
  
Celine: Hi, darlings!  
  
Noel: I'm glad to see you're okay.  
  
Rena: Nice to see you too. It's been a long time, hasn't it, Claude? *Looks at Claude with dreamy eyes*  
  
Claude: Seven months, if I'm right.  
  
Ashton: Seven months already?  
  
Claude: Yep. *Notices Marika* Well, then, Ashton, who is this young woman with you?  
  
Ashton: *Blushes a bit* Huh? Oh, she's Marika. We were in the forest gathering some blueberries and a monster came and attacked us. Fortunately, Marika was around and she trapped the monster. At the end, I had no choice but to kill it.  
  
Claude: *Looks at Ashton, then Marika, and then Ashton again* Marika, huh? Okay, I'm pleased to meet you. *Gives his hand and Marika shakes it, nervously*  
  
Marika: I'm pleased to meet you too.  
  
Claude: *Remembers he hasn't introduced himself yet* Oh my, I'm forgetting my manners. I'm Claude, Claude Kenni.  
  
Rena: And I'm Rena, Rena Lanford.  
  
Westa: Well, I'm this little Rena's *Smooths Rena's hair, who looks at Westa half-angry* mother, Westa. Pleased to meet you, Marika.  
  
Rena: *Still looking at Westa* Mother..  
  
Marika: I'm pleased to meet you all. Not so often you get the chance to get so many friends at the same day.  
  
Ashton: *Looks at Marika* Yeah, you're right..  
  
Rena: *Interrupts Ashton's and Marika's love talk* Haven't you heard anything about Chisato and Bowman yet?  
  
Ashton: *Looks at Rena* Nope, not any sign.. I wonder if they're okay..  
  
Claude: Of course they're okay! We defeated the Ten Wise Men together, all 12 of us!  
  
Rena: Leon and Precis are coming here next week. They said they would like their marriage ceremony held here..  
  
Marika: *Gulps* Precis and Leon are engaged?  
  
Rena: Yeah. Leon proposed to Precis, say, was it, about five months ago..  
  
Claude: And Opera and Ernest are coming here too. What what about Dias? Rena? Do you know where Dias is, right now?  
  
Rena: No..  
  
Claude: All right, I'm sure he appears here soon. This is our reunion, Dias knows that. He just can't be not coming!  
  
Rena: Yeah, you're right. Dias tends to get rude at times, but not so rude..  
  
---  
  
We finally reached Precis's house. The fresh smell of oil came into our noses.  
  
Rapp: What's this smell?  
  
Leon: Oh, it's the smell of oil. Precis is probably building some stupid machines again.  
  
Unfortunetaly, Precis was close enough to hear that. She stepped outside of her 'lab' and hitted Leon on the cheek with her hand, which had a little bit of oil on it.  
  
Precis: *Furious* STUPID MACHINES?! You little..  
  
Leon: *Looks at Rapp and Ilkka sadly* That's Precis..  
  
Precis: *Notices Rapp and Ilkka and hits Leon again* Now look, what manners.. You should introduce us.  
  
Leon: *Looks at Precis, furiously, then coughs* Whatever.. *Coughs*  
  
Ilkka: Hi Precis, I'm Ilkka.  
  
Rapp: Yeah, and my name's Rapp.  
  
Precis: Ilkka, and Rapp, huh? Well, I'm Precis Neumann, and he's.. *Is cut off by Leon*  
  
Leon: *Furious* Are you so stupid that you thought I haven't introduced myself yet if I brought them here?  
  
Precis: *Blushes* Well, you're right.. Sorry, my sweet Leon.  
  
Leon: *Calms and blushes too, goes near Precis and tries to kiss her, but gets hitted by Precis once again* Now what was that for?  
  
Precis: *Half angrily* Leon, we have two guests, and you're dirty, and.. *Is cut off by Ilkka*  
  
Ilkka: If it's us, then don't mind, and Leon's dirty since you hitted him. Your hands are dirty, see?  
  
Precis: *Looks at her hands* Yeah.. *Looks at Leon* But still..  
  
Ilkka: Anyway, Precis, can I ask you a favor? I need a machine that I'll be able to fly with. And Leon, if you help her with your Heraldry, it really won't take long.  
  
Precis: Well, maybe so..  
  
Ilkka: Please. I got separeted from my sister when I arrived here. *Puts a hand on his mouth* Oops!  
  
Rapp: Arrived here? Just like I did? Ilkka, are you from some other planet, maybe?  
  
Ilkka: *Looks sad* Yeah.. I come from Earth, just like Claude..  
  
Rapp: Claude? Who's that?  
  
Ilkka: Well, it might be a difficult thing to explain.. I prefer telling the story when all of us are together once again.  
  
Precis: Well, that being the case, you should come to Arlia with us!  
  
Ilkka: Arlia? The village where Rena lives?  
  
Leon: I see you know about big sister Rena also. Come on. Tell us: Who do you know from this world?  
  
Ilkka: *Sighs* I guess I have no choice.. I know this planet is called Expel, and you two with Claude, Rena, Celine, Ashton, Opera, Ernest, Dias, Bowman, Chisato and Noel battled the Ten Wise Men on Fienal on the former planet of Energy Nede. And what goes for you, Rapp, I know you battled Gaia with Justin, Sue, Feena, Gadwin, Guido, Milda and Liete.  
  
Leon: Wow! That's a story! And everything was correct!  
  
Rapp: Same here..  
  
Ilkka: Once we're all reunited, I'll tell you how I ended here. I doubt you'll understand, though..  
  
Leon: What do you mean? I understand everything you tell me! Go ahead and try!  
  
Ilkka: Well, okay. I was playing my PSOne when.. *Is cut off by Leon*  
  
Leon: PSOne? What's that?  
  
Ilkka: See, I told you. This thing really takes some time to sort out, and I don't want to do it a billion times!  
  
Precis: All right then, let's head for Arlia tomorrow. I've ordered a ship already!  
  
Leon: Oh! You finally did something right!  
  
Precis: *Hits Leon* Well, anyway, it's going to turn into night soon. Ilkka and Rapp?  
  
We both nodded.  
  
Precis: Do you have a place where to sleep?  
  
Ilkka: In fact, we don't.. *Is cut off by Precis*  
  
Precis: Well then you can sleep at my house! How about it?  
  
Ilkka: We don't want to be a burden to you two. I think we can get a room from the Inn over there.  
  
Precis: Oh, but you can come here if you want! Right, Leon?  
  
Leon: All right.. *Sighs*  
  
Ilkka: Well then, Precis, if it's really okay, then I'll take you up on your offer.  
  
Precis: Great! *Goes inside* Dad! We have guests!  
  
Precis's father Grant: Precis, you little idiot! We're running low on free space! Do you really think they'll be happy in some cabinet of yours?!  
  
Ilkka: It's the same with me.  
  
Rapp: Me too. Better than sleeping under the stars..  
  
Grant: All right, I check what can I do..  
  
Ilkka & Rapp: Thanks.  
  
Then we went to sleep, but for me, dreams didn't come to me. I was way too nervous to sleep. The world of Grandia and the world of SO2 fused up together.. What kind of mess I've stuck my nose into this time? I can't believe it! We'll have to look for Feena and Justin and the others too.. Oh, Feena.. I've been dreaming about you for about a month now..  
  
---  
  
Back at Arlia, Ashton had managed to get rooms for himself and Marika and for Celine and Noel. Yes, Celine and Noel were engaged also.  
  
Ashton: Everybody get's married these days, but me, I don't even have a girlfriend. And I turned to 21 two months ago. Oh the God of Creation, the almighty Tria, what shall I do? I hope you don't mind me sleeping in the same room as you..  
  
Marika: Oh no, it's OK. As long as we don't sleep in the same bed..  
  
Ashton: *Looks shocked* W-What are you implying, Marika? Of course not! We just barely know each other.. *Sighs*  
  
Marika: Hey, Ashton, I was just kidding. I know you're the gentleman I knew you to be.. Ahh.. *Sits on her bed*  
  
Ashton: Me? A gentleman? I'm afraid not..  
  
Marika: *Looks at Ashton* Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Ashton: *Sighs and looks sad* I've never been a gentleman to anybody. I haven't loved anyone and no one loves me..  
  
Marika: *Runs to Ashton and hits him on the cheek* Don't ever say that! Of course you are loved!  
  
Ashton: *Rubs his cheek and sighs* No, I'm not. And don't try to confort me. No one could do it..  
  
Marika: *Runs back to her bed with tears of her face* A-Ashton.. I think I love you.  
  
Ashton: *Stops rubbing and looks at Marika* Huh?  
  
Marika: *Still crying* Don't you even dare say something like that when you're with me!  
  
Ashton: *Looks sad, then goes to Marika and puts his hand on her shoulder* I-I'm sorry.. Marika..  
  
Marika: *Stops crying* You'd better be!  
  
Ashton: *Puts his another hand around Marika's waist and kisses her* I-I think I love you too.. *Some tears appear into Ashton's eyes*  
  
Marika: *Ignores Ashton's hands* Ashton..  
  
Ashton: *Takes his hands away and stands up* Thanks, Marika. You've made me feel better. Much better. I'd like to continue this, but as I said, we just barely know each other..  
  
Marika: *Smiles* Thanks, Ashton, for cheering me up..  
  
Ashton: *Blushes* The pleasure's all mine.. *Walks to his bed*  
  
Marika: *Looks at Ashton, still smiling* Good night, Ashton.  
  
Ashton: *Turns around and faces Marika* Good night, Marika.  
  
Marika: *Falls asleep*  
  
Ashton: She's so cute when she's asleep.. But I'm tired too. *Falls asleep*  
  
To be continued..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Well, did you like it? Too bad it's another short chapter but believe me, they will grow longer (unless you want to keep them short =P As always, I'll be updating as soon as possible but do not except anything else this week, I have to take a little break before I return to write this. And once I do, there will be no stopping until the next few chapters are done. Oh, and you people, please remember to read & review! Let's try to make it.. say.. 10 reviews before the next chapter? I know there are many people out there who read SO2 fan fics, not too much to ask to review a single fan fic, or is it?… Well, I don't hear any complaints, so be it. To the next week.. 


	3. The Following Morning

Allright, this fanfic is not specified to fit either Grandia or SO2 - The Second Story. You can call me crazy, but I write this for the two best RPGs I've ever played (possibly saving TOP and Final Fantasy Series). Also another important thing to know is that both me, Ilkka, and my sister, Marika, are involved in this crazy story to save the universe from the ultimate Evil.. At last, I 'remodeled' everyone's personality (way or another) to make it more fun and deep. And, one thing, though. I left Guido and Liete out of the story since I already had too many characters in, I couldn't stand writing about these two.. sorry. So, for you, Guido and/or Liete fans, well, sorry. You're out of luck. I won't spoil the story anymore.. Hope you like this Fan Fiction! ;) Also, as with many other fanfics, it's good that you own or at least have played these games to understand who am I talking about. It is a bonus if you have completed both Grandia and SO2, but you don't have to. This fanfic spoils the plot, though. No way around it;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Grandia or SO2. Grandia is owned by Game Arts and SO2 is owned by Tri-Ace. I do own a copy of both games, however. And, for PlayStation, or PSOne, they're both owned by Sony. I, however, have one, but in this story, we have two..  
  
  
  
Part One - Prologue  
  
Part Two - The Search Begins  
  
Part Three - The Following Morning  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
When the Worlds Collide..  
  
Part Three - The Next Morning  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
December 4th  
  
------------  
  
  
  
Feena awakened from the tent she had set up right after she arrived. She was alone. My worst fears have come true.. I'm in the middle of nowhere and alone. Where's Justin? JUUUSSSSTTTIINN! And I thought I had not to fear anything after we kicked Gaia's ass. Seems like my adventurer's institution has became less cautious. God damn it! I could fly here on my own, looking for Justin, but I promised him I'd never use my Icarian powers again. But hey.. Now that I think of it, not only Justin's missing! Where's Sue, and Gadwin, and the others too? Oh no.. Could they be.. dead? She thought and started to cry. Of course they're alive! Justin won't kick the bucket so easily! Feena thought, but couldn't stop crying. What if they really are dead? What shall I do then? Kill myself to see them in heaven? It sounds so pathetic..  
  
She went out of her tent and began walking. There's gotta be someone over there who'll help me out of.. of.. Oh my God! I don't know this place! Might this be.. Another planet? No, it can't be! I can breathe the air here.. She thought and forced herself forward. Finally, after a few hours of walking, she reached a small town. The town had a sign that read: 'Welcome to Linga, the town of scholars!'  
  
Feena: Okay, so this is Linga. I wonder if somebody knows about Justin. *She notices Leon*  
  
Leon: *Talking to himself* Now now, where was I? I had put this thing over here and this one over here.. *Snaps his fingers* Aha! This is the reason it didn't work. I just had to put these two cabels together and.. *The machine starts making strange sounds, then walking on it's own.  
  
Feena: He looks like an intelligent guy. Maybe.. *Notices Leon's cat ears* Cat ears? What kinda creature is that? Is he like Guido? Hmm.. no. The Mogay have really long ears. Oh well, I can't find out anything if I just stay here. I gotta go talk to him. *Walks to Leon* Hi? What's up?  
  
Leon: *Turns around and notices Feena coming to him* No, don't come any closer, you..  
  
Feena: *Furious* WHAT? Listen, I just want to know if you've seen someone called Justin. He has red hair, blue shirt, goggles, and that kind of stuff?  
  
Leon: *Puts a finger on his mouth* Justin, huh? Could it be that big brothers Ilkka and Rapp tal.. *Is cut off by Feena*  
  
Feena: RAPP? Did you say Rapp? Where is he, where? Maybe he knows a way to find Justin..  
  
Leon: *Looks at Feena suspiciously* All right, I'll take you to them.  
  
Feena: *Comes closer to Leon, kneels and hugs him* Thank you so much! Ahh.. what's your name?  
  
Leon: I am Leon D.S. Geeste, the one who built the Lacour Hope and stuff like that..  
  
Feena: *Lets go of Leon and takes a step behind, looking at Leon confused* Huh? The Lacour Hope?  
  
Leon: Yeah, that big gun at Lacour.  
  
Feena: Lacour? Where's that? Ah, never mind. Take me to Rapp, please.  
  
Leon: Okay, if you tell me your name.  
  
Feena: I'm Feena. Pleased to meet you, Leon.  
  
Leon: Okay, big sis Feena, follow me!  
  
Feena: *Looks skeptical* Big sis?  
  
Leon: That's how I call girls older than me. And I think you're about.. say, 17?  
  
Feena: This guy's pretty good! He knew how old I was on the first guess! Not even Justin could do the same.. All right, let's go.  
  
And Leon took Feena to Precis's house where everybody was already waiting for departure to Arlia. Rapp noticed Feena first and ran to her.  
  
Rapp: Are ya allright? Huh? Where's Juss?  
  
Feena: Rapp, it's wonderful to see you. At least you're alive. And for Justin, I have no idea where he is.  
  
I blushed, walked to Feena and said:  
  
Ilkka: *Not blushing anymore* Feena, let's search for Justin together.  
  
Feena: *Notices Ilkka* Rapp, who is he?  
  
Rapp: Well, he's Ilkka. We met almost right after I landed.  
  
Ilkka: *Blushing a little* Well, sorta like that.  
  
Feena: *Looks straight into Ilkka's eyes* Hey, Ilkka, how did you know my name? I've never met you before.  
  
Ilkka: Well, it was.. Ah, let's just say you got yourself quite a reputation after beating Gaia.  
  
Feena: Might be. Now say Ilkka, where are you from?  
  
Ilkka: *Gulps* Well, ahh.. It's sorta hard to explain.. I'm from a little village known as Marttila.  
  
Rapp & Feena: Marttila?  
  
Ilkka: Yeah.. I'll tell it after we're all together. *Turns to face Precis, who's kissing Leon* AHHEM! Precis, if you don't mind, I'd like to move on to Arlia.  
  
Precis: *Lets go of Leon, slightly embarrased* All right..  
  
Leon: *Blushing* Okay, big brother..  
  
Feena: By the way, where are we?  
  
Ilkka: Let me explain. We're on planet known as Expel and this is Linga.  
  
Feena: Yeah, I knew that Linga part already. But what do you mean by planet Expel? Have we landed on a different planet?  
  
Ilkka: It's the same with me. I got separated from my sis and I'd like to.. NO, I MUST FIND HER before it's too late!  
  
Precis: Allright, now we have to go to the port of Hilton to cross to the Cross continent.  
  
Feena: *Looks skeptical* Cross to Cross continent? What do you mean? We must find Justin before we go anywhere!  
  
Ilkka: Feena.. It might be so that we'll find Justin on the way. There's a slight chance.  
  
Feena: NO! If you don't want to go looking for Justin, then I'll do it all by myself!  
  
Ilkka: Feena, DON'T BE A FOOL!  
  
Feena: *Shocked* ...  
  
Ilkka: You don't even know the layout of the lands here. Do you really think you could find Justin alone?  
  
Feena: *Looks sad* Well, yes..  
  
Ilkka: Feena, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! Remember, 'Two heads are always better than one'. How about that?  
  
Feena: Yes.. you're right.. *Starts crying* JUUSSTTIINN!! Waahh!  
  
Rapp: *Makes a death glare to Ilkka* ARE YA HAPPY NOW? LOOK! LOOK!! FEENA'S CRYING! ARE YA HAPPY NOW?!  
  
Ilkka: *Looks sad, lookes at Feena, then Rapp, and Feena again, then goes next to her and kneels* Feena.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way..  
  
Feena: *Looks at Rapp with tears in her eyes, then looks at Ilkka* Thanks.. I'm okay.. It's just that I don't want to be alone! Ever again I don't want to be alone!  
  
Ilkka: *Cheers Feena up and wipes out her tears* Look, you're not alone. We're all here for you. And.. We'll find Justin. I  
  
promise! *Yells at no one in particular* WE'LL FIND HIM, EVEN IF IT WOULD COST MY LIFE!  
  
Feena: *Looks horriefied* Ilkka, don't say things like that! Okay. Let's head for this 'Arlia'. I believe we'll find Justin on the way.  
  
Ilkka: Thanks Feena. *Turns around* Well, shall we go?  
  
And those five started their long way to the village of Arlia, looking for Justin at the same time..  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, in the Lascus Mountains...  
  
Dias: Ahh.. The morning feels so good!  
  
Dias: *Walks higher* One more week..  
  
Dias: *Notices a red-haired boy with goggles* Huh? Who are you?  
  
????: *Unconsious* ...  
  
Dias: You'd damn better answer before I lose my nerves..  
  
????: ...  
  
Dias: All right, you asked for this. *Uses Illusion*  
  
Right before Dias was hitting he heard a girl's voice from a distance.  
  
Girl: NOOOOOO! DON'T DO IT!  
  
Dias stopped. Where'd that voice came from?  
  
Girl: STOP IT!  
  
This time he was sure. The voice came from behind. Oh, I've been ambushed. Well, no matter. Those greenhorns can't beat me.  
  
Dias turned around and saw a little girl with some huge ribbon and.. Purple hair? She was pointing an arrow to Dias.  
  
Girl: WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
Dias: Okay, calm down. Don't point that thing at me. Who are you?  
  
Girl: I asked you first!  
  
Dias: *Sighs* Kids these days have absolutely no manners.  
  
Upon hearing the word 'kid' the girl pulled the string even more.  
  
Girl: Never, ever call me a kid again! You got it?  
  
Dias: What are you, scared of me?  
  
Girl: *Looks at Dias, surprised, then starts laughing* Scared of you? God, no. And besides, I have a friend with me. *Turns around and starts to yell, but Dias takes out his sword and puts it in the girls throat*  
  
Dias: If you don't want to die, beat it!  
  
Girl: HEELLPP! GADWIN!!  
  
Suddenly a huge man wearing golden armor appeared. He took out his sword and said:  
  
Gadwin: I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Dias: You? Come on, you've gotta be joking. With that kind of armor, you can hardly move!  
  
Gadwin: We'll see about that soon enough!  
  
*Duel begins*  
  
Dias: I'll get rid of them, in a minute.  
  
Gadwin: *Starts to focus his energy* ...  
  
Dias: *Runs towards Gadwin but stops when Gadwin says*  
  
Gadwin: Come! Power of the Universe! Haa! Dragon King Slice!  
  
And it was too late for Dias. Before he knew it, he was down.  
  
Dias: This is ridicilous..  
  
Gadwin: A-a-aa! You guys need more practice!  
  
*Duel ends*  
  
Dias lost his consiousness and Gadwin and the girl woke up the boy.  
  
????: Ohh.. Owww..  
  
Gadwin: *Worried* Are you all right? Are you hurt?  
  
????: *Jumps up* Are you kidding, Gadwin! I'm just fine!  
  
Right now, Dias comes to his senses again.  
  
Dias: Oww..  
  
Gadwin: *Turns to face Dias* Well, do you want to fight again?  
  
Dias: All right, I got it.. No fighting. *Gets up and walks to the girl* I'm sorry about before..  
  
Girl: Well, since I'm an understanding lady, I'll forgive you.  
  
Gadwin: Yes, Sue, you are a lady now..  
  
Sue: Thanks, Gadwin. By the way, mister..?  
  
Dias: Dias.  
  
Sue: Okay, Dias, why did you attack Justin while he was unconsious?  
  
Justin: *Shocked* What? Attacked me?  
  
Dias: You, boy, didn't answer to me, and I don't like people like that.  
  
Justin: *Furious* Well, Dias, that was because.. *Is cut off by Dias*  
  
Dias: ..you were unconsious.  
  
Justin: Right!  
  
Dias: Forgive me. I was just taking a walk here and saw you.  
  
Justin: Okay, that'll do.. for now.  
  
Dias: It'd better! *Starts to laugh*  
  
Sue: *Also laughs* Yes, I think Dias's right.  
  
Gadwin: *Laughs* Well, then, Dias, would you take us along? We got separated from our friends and would like to see if they're OK.  
  
Justin: Yeah! I'm worried about Feena and the others!  
  
Dias: *Looks at everyone* Well, I guess it's OK, as long as you won't get on my way!  
  
And so the four got out of the mountains and headed to the village of Arlia to find out if those friends had arrived there.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, in the Shingo Forest, Opera and Ernest had crashed again.  
  
Opera: Now look! Our new ship's all ready screwed up!  
  
Ernest: Might not be if I had been the pilot..  
  
Opera: *Furious, taking out her gun* WHAT? Ernest, if you keep saying things like that, I'm going to hurt you!  
  
Ernest: *Acts scared* Oh no, this guy is TOUGH! *Starts laughing*  
  
Opera: *Even more furious* GUY!? Ernest, you.. *Hits Ernest in the back of his head with the back of her gun*  
  
Ernest: *Falls* Oww! *Gets up and rubs his head* Opera, what was that for?  
  
Opera: *THWACK! Ernest falls* Don't you even dare to ask!  
  
Ernest: *Gets up* GOD DAMN YOU OPERA, WHAT'S WRONG?!  
  
Opera: Nothing.. *Begins to laugh*  
  
Opera hears a faint sound and stops laughing.  
  
????: Oww.. Ahh..  
  
Opera: What's that?  
  
Ernest: What's what?  
  
Opera: THAT SOUND, YOU FOOL! Now, be quiet!  
  
Ernest: ...  
  
????: Arrghh.. Where am I?..  
  
Opera: *Looks at Ernest* Did you hear it now?  
  
Ernest: *Nods* Yeah.  
  
Opera and Ernest begin to walk towards the source of the sound. Finally, they find a woman with white hair.  
  
????: Where's y'all? *Opens her eyes* Who are you?  
  
Opera: It talks!  
  
????: *Gets up and hits Opera with her fist* IT?! Ahh.. *Falls from exhaustion* Where are y'all?  
  
Ernest: *Goes to Opera* Are you hurt, sweetie?  
  
Opera: *Angry, rubs her cheek where the woman had hit her* 'Are you hurt?' OF COURSE I'M HURT!  
  
Ernest: Don't yell like that, or she wakes up!  
  
????: Ahh.. *Gets up* Where am I?  
  
Opera: ...  
  
Ernest: *Gives a death glare to Opera* We'll in Shingo Forest.  
  
????: Shingo Forest?  
  
Opera: Yeah..  
  
Ernest: Who are you?  
  
????: My name's... Milda...  
  
Ernest: Milda, huh?  
  
Milda: Ahh.. so.. tired.. *Falls again*  
  
Ernest: I'm going to take her with me. Opera, you take the head, I'll take the feet. Let's get her to Rena.  
  
Opera: *Gives a death glare to Ernest* THIS WOMAN?  
  
Ernest: *Looks at Opera* Yes.  
  
Opera: *Calms down* All right.. *Sighs*  
  
And they took Milda to Rena's place where Rena used her healing spell on Milda. But she was still tired because of exhaustion. Opera and Rena took a talk meanwhile.  
  
Opera: I can see most of the guests are here already.  
  
Rena: Yeah, you're right..  
  
Opera: But who's that girl with Ashton? Has Ashton found himself a wife already?  
  
Rena: I hope not.. Her name is Marika and she seems nice, yet.. I don't trust her.  
  
Opera: Why not?  
  
Rena: Well.. I don't know. I just don't.  
  
Opera: Come on Rena, if you're jealous about something, then tell it. I won't laugh to you, you know.  
  
Rena: *Furious* I AM NOT JEALOUS!  
  
Opera: Calm down, Rena. You'll wake everyone up.  
  
Rena: *Tries to cool down* Yeah, sorry, Opera.. I had no reason to get angry with you.  
  
Opera: Had something happened between you and Claude?  
  
Rena: I guess not.. Be both love each other.. But I guess becoming a mother isn't easy..  
  
Opera: Yeah, I know what you mean.. It's the same for me, too..  
  
Rena: What? Opera, are you..  
  
Opera: Yeah, on the fourth month..  
  
Rena: Congratulations!  
  
Opera: Don't congratulate me yet. I'm just BECOMING a mother..  
  
Rena: Well, whatever. *Yawns* I'm tired.. Shall we go to sleep, now?  
  
Opera: Yeah.. *Grins* Whatever.. *Goes to her bedroom*  
  
Rena: *Yawns and goes to her bedroom and falls asleep*  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, a blonde guy was walking through the forest with a blue-haired woman he loved. Colonel, no, now as a captain, Mullen had married Leen about a week ago. They were both extremely happy together, but after Gaia had been killed, Mullen felt there was no need for an army, so he send all soldiers back to their homes to live a peaceful life. Now they were at some strange place they didn't even know themselves. Mullen and Leen walked forward but suddenly a monster attacked.  
  
Monster: Grrrr... Arrrgghh!  
  
Mullen: It's a monster! *Looks at Leen* Stay back, dear. I'll take care of this!  
  
Leen: *Looks at Mullen's eyes* Was that an order, my love?  
  
Mullen: *Looks bored* Whatever.. *Takes out his sword and kills the monster*  
  
Leen: That seemed quite easy.  
  
Mullen: *Looks at Leen* It was.  
  
Leen: Herr Mullen..  
  
Mullen: Leen, hadn't we discussed this before? You can leave the 'herr' part.  
  
Leen: Mullen..  
  
Mullen: *Smiles* That's better.. Leen, I don't want to look like I'm controlling your life or something like that.  
  
Leen: *Looks shocked* You aren't! Thanks to you I am not willing to die because of my cursed wings!  
  
Mullen: *Smiles* I love you, Leen.  
  
Leen: *Throws her arms around Mullen's waist and kisses him* And I love you too.  
  
Mullen: *Kisses Leen and takes her arms out* Come, we should get going! Maybe someone can tell us where are we.  
  
Leen: Yeah, maybe..  
  
Leen and Mullen continued their journey and eventually got out of the forest and reached a small village. It's name was Mars, or at least so the signs said. Mullen and Leen decided to find a place to sleep and found the Inn. They ordered a room and stayed there since it was already night-time.  
  
---  
  
Bowman was passing Salva as he was going to see Claude and Rena and the others after a long time. But he saw a mysterious woman, whom he decided to follow. But she had disappeared behind a house and was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Bowman: That woman was.. so.. mysterious. I hope nothing's gonna start all over again. And, I should go back to Claude and the others. They must be waiting for me. Oh yes.. The almighty and handsome Bowman Jean! Their hero..  
  
He walked south but at the town gates he saw that mysterious woman again. She was looking at him about one hundred meters south. Bowman rushed to her but she disappeared.  
  
Bowman: Something IS going on.. and I don't like it a bit! Claude and Rena must know of this!  
  
Bowman ran to the village of Arlia and was there just before it started to rain. He tried to find shelter, but with no avail. He ran to Rena's house, knocked on the door a few times and got in.  
  
Bowman: Hi everyone, it's me! Bowman Jean!  
  
Westa: Why hello, Bowman. Rena's upstairs with Claude while the others are at Regis's house. You can stay here also if you wish.  
  
Bowman: Thanks, Westa. I think I will. But I have an urgent matter to discuss with Claude and Rena. Mind if I go upstairs?  
  
Westa: Go ahead.  
  
Bowman walked upstairs and found Rena looking out of the window.  
  
Bowman: Hi, Rena! Where's Claude?  
  
Claude: *Comes from behind Rena's door* I'm here.  
  
Rena: Hi, Bowman. I'm sorry for the poor hospitability..  
  
Bowman: Don't worry about it. Look, I have something to tell you. While passing the town of Salva, a saw a mysterious woman, who disappeared somewhere. I found her again at the town gates but she disappeared right in front of me! Have you heard of her?  
  
Claude: No, we haven't. Tell us more.  
  
Bowman: Well, that was it, quite completely. There might have been some details I left, but I don't want to bore you with those.  
  
Claude: Hmm.. It sounds strange, indeed. Maybe Regis knows more of this than I do.  
  
Bowman: Well, let's go see.  
  
Rena: *Shocked* Wait! Let's wait until the rain stops. It can't be in such a hurry!  
  
Bowman: I believe it can. And besides, are we afraid of a little rain?  
  
Rena: But..  
  
Claude: Rena, maybe it's better for you to stay here. We'll go alone. It won't be long. *Turns his back to Rena*  
  
Rena: But..  
  
Claude: *Turns around, looks at Rena with half-angry face* Rena, I mean it. It won't do any good for you or to the baby walking in the rain.  
  
Rena: *Sighs and sets her face down* All right, Claude, I'll stay.  
  
Claude: *Turns his back to Rena* Come on, Bowman, let's go!  
  
Bowman: Yes. *Walks downstairs*  
  
Claude: Rena.. I'll be back in an hour. I promise. *Walks downstairs*  
  
Rena: Whatever.. *Sighs and starts to sob* Things could have been worse.. *Wipes out her tears* Yeah.. Things could have been worse..  
  
Westa: *from the stairway* ...  
  
Rena: *Notices Westa and blushes* Mom, were you watching all along?  
  
Westa: *Goes to Rena* Rena, you are my only darling daughter. How could I not care about your feelings?  
  
Rena: *Hugs Westa, with tears in her eyes* Thanks Mom. I knew you'd care.  
  
Westa: *Hugs Rena* Of course I would care about you..  
  
---  
  
Chisato was walking towards to the port of Hilton when she saw Precis and Leon along with three other persons she had never met. But they probably were Leon's and Precis's friends since they were walking along. According to how they reacted, they probably hadn't seen her yet. Chisato ran to Leon and Precis.  
  
Chisato: LEEOONN!! PRECIS!!  
  
Leon: *Turns around* That voice..  
  
Precis: *Also turns around* Can it be..  
  
Leon & Precis: CHISATO!!! *Run to Chisato, who's running right to them (or I mean, us)*  
  
Chisato: I'm so glad to see you two in good health! *Notices Ilkka, Feena and Rapp* Now tell me, who are those people behind you?  
  
Leon: Oh them? They're our friends. Big brother Ilkka is the one with blonde hair.. *Is cut off by Chisato*  
  
Chisato: Reminds me of Claude, you know..  
  
Leon: Oh yeah? Well, Big sis Feena, well.. I think you know who she is..  
  
Chisato: Yeah, I think I know.. *Giggles*  
  
Leon: Oh come on, what's so funny, Aunty?  
  
Chisato: Nothing, my dear Leon, nothing. *Turns to face Precis* I have missed you so much *Hugs her*  
  
Precis: Me too! I have missed you so, Chisato!  
  
Chisato: And the last one is Rapp, I think. The one with long ears, just like me.  
  
*Ilkka and the others are far away from Chisato and the others, so they're talking together*  
  
Feena: Looks like Leon and Precis know this woman..  
  
Ilkka: Yes, they should.  
  
Rapp: Huh?  
  
Ilkka: Never mind. I'll tell it later. Maybe we should go and introduce ourselves. *Walks closer to Chisato* Come on, Feena and Rapp, let's go! *Goes to Chisato*  
  
Chisato: ...just like me.  
  
Leon: Yeah, you're right. *Notices Ilkka has come next to him*  
  
Ilkka: Hello young lady, my name is.. *Is cut off by Chisato*  
  
Chisato: *Surprised* Young lady? Never mind that, I already know your name.  
  
Ilkka: *Calm* As could be excepted from the great Chisato Madison.  
  
Chisato: Hey? How did you know my name instead? Leon told me yours, but.. where did you hear mine?  
  
Ilkka: *Nervous* Ahh.. No where, to be exact.. I'll tell it later. *Turns to Feena and starts walking, but stops whe Chisato says*  
  
Chisato: Ilkka.. Are you always being so.. secretive?  
  
Ilkka: *Tries to act calm* Who knows.. *Goes to Feena*  
  
Chisato: Okay, whatever.. So you said you two were heading to Arlia on the way?  
  
Precis: Yes, we were.  
  
Chisato: Okay then I'll go with you. But, one thing, though.  
  
Leon: What is it?  
  
Chisato: I want to stop by at Mars.  
  
Precis: To see Celine, is that it?  
  
Chisato: Well, sorta like that..  
  
Leon: Okay, but for now, we're on our way!  
  
And those six people continued to the Cross Continent, ultimately aiming for the Arlia Village for the... 


	4. The Great Reunion

Allright, this fanfic is not specified to fit either Grandia or SO2 - The Second Story. You can call me crazy, but I write this for the two best RPGs I've ever played (possibly saving TOP and Final Fantasy Series). Also another important thing to know is that both me, Ilkka, and my sister, Marika, are involved in this crazy story to save the universe from the ultimate Evil.. At last, I 'remodeled' everyone's personality (way or another) to make it more fun and deep. And, one thing, though. I left Guido and Liete out of the story since I already had too many characters in, I couldn't stand writing about these two.. sorry. So, for you, Guido and/or Liete fans, well, sorry. You're out of luck. I won't spoil the story anymore.. Hope you like this Fan Fiction! ;) Also, as with many other fanfics, it's good that you own or at least have played these games to understand who am I talking about. It is a bonus if you have completed both Grandia and SO2, but you don't have to. This fanfic spoils the plot, though. No way around it;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Grandia or SO2. Grandia is owned by Game Arts and SO2 is owned by Tri-Ace. I do own a copy of both games, however. And, for PlayStation, or PSOne, they're both owned by Sony. I, however, have one, but in this story, we have two..  
  
  
  
Part One - Prologue  
  
Part Two - The Search Begins  
  
Part Three - The Following Morning  
  
Part Four - The Great Reunion  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
When the Worlds Collide..  
  
Part Four - The Great Reunion  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
December 5th  
  
------------  
  
  
  
Arlia was heating up. Everybody knew that the heroes of the battle against the God's 'Ten Wise Men' will meet at Regis's place on the ninth of December (Converted to Earth Reckoning). But not only that became a thing to talk about, but also because Marika had appeared from, probably, nowhere. And last was the mysterious woman Bowman had told Regis of. Regis thought it was some kind of a prophet, but no one believed him. But since there was no good explanation, people finally became convinced that the woman was a strange girl from another planet, maybe even another time.  
  
---  
  
December 6th  
  
------------  
  
  
  
We had crossed the ocean and finally landed on the Cross continent. But it wasn't snowing.  
  
Ilkka: Shouldn't it be snowing right now?  
  
Chisato: No, I guess it shouldn't.  
  
Ilkka: *Stares at Chisato* What do you mean by that? Isn't it winter now?  
  
Chisato: Yes.. but you see, these parts of the planet are on the warm side and almost never have snow.  
  
Feena: Well, whatever, I suggest we shall move on. I still haven't heard any sign of Justin. *Gives Ilkka a death glare*  
  
Ilkka: *Paniced* Feena, do you mean it's MY FAULT Justin disappeared?  
  
Feena: No, I don't. Why do you think so?  
  
Ilkka: *Tries to calm down* Because you act like..  
  
Feena: Like what?  
  
Ilkka: Whatever. Nevermind.  
  
Feena: ... *Starts to think what she had said*  
  
Ilkka: *Turns to Chisato* Chisato, do you know how much further Arlia is?  
  
Chisato: *Thinks a bit* I guess it's about two hundred miles.. A few day's walk.  
  
Ilkka: FEW HUNDRED MILES?!? TWO DAYS?!? Chisato, are you serious?  
  
Chisato: *Sighs* Of course I'm sure. Trust me.  
  
Ilkka: *Coughs* Whatever.. *Coughs again*  
  
Chisato: *Hits Ilkka* Aaargh! Can't we just be friends? Do you have to act like a jerk?  
  
Ilkka: *Rubs his cheek* Jerk? YOU'RE THE ONE BEING RUDE!!  
  
Chisato: *Coughs* Whatever.. *Coughs again*  
  
And I couldn't keep it in any longer. I burst out a big laughter, and Chisato joined me. I shook her hand and we decided to be friends from now on.  
  
---  
  
Ashton was spending time with Marika, as usual. The two had become very good friends in the past three days and were always together. However, Ashton had said that Marika can't come with him today, since he's going to make a surprise. Marika sighed but stayed at Regis's house. Ashton went to the shop.  
  
Ashton: Hello, I'd like to have a ring.  
  
Shopkeeper: Well, what kind?  
  
Ashton: *Embarrased* Well.. uh.. you know..  
  
Shopkeeper: No I don't. Maybe a ring with a diamond? Or a sapphire ring?  
  
Ashton: *Still embarrased* Ahh.. Let me take a look.  
  
Shopkeeper: *Shrugs his shoulders* As you wish. *Takes out a box and opens it* Here.  
  
Ashton: Hmm.. I think that one would be perfect. *Points to a ring with an emerald*  
  
Shopkeeper: This one?  
  
Ashtom: *Nods* Mmmmm.  
  
Shopkeeper: Okay, let's see.. It's 8000 FOL.  
  
Ashton: *Paniced* 8000?!  
  
Shopkeeper: These are pricey, as you know.  
  
Ashton: *Sighs and takes out his wallet* Well, let's see if I can afford it.. *Counts his money* Okay, I have enough.. Here. *Hands over 8000 FOL*  
  
Shopkeeper: Thank you. Would you like that wrapped?  
  
Ashton: Nah, it's all right. *Takes the ring*  
  
Shopkeeper: Thank you for your purchase. Come again soon!  
  
Ashton: *Walks to the door and mumbles* Yeah, in a million years..  
  
Ashton walked out and went back to Regis's place to see Marika. However, when he got inside..  
  
Ashton: Marika! I'm back!  
  
No answer.  
  
Ashton: Marika! Regis! Anyone here?  
  
No answer.  
  
Ashton: *Paniced* Oh no! What do I do now?  
  
Regis: *Lying on the floor* Ahh..  
  
Ashton: *Runs to Regis* Regis! What happened? Where's Marika?  
  
Regis: *Looks at Ashton* She.. was kidnapped.. by..  
  
Ashton: *Horrified* By who? Regis, please answer me!  
  
Regis: *Looks at Ashton* You.. must.. get out.. of here..  
  
Ashton: *Notices a terrible wound on Regis's chest* Regis, you're wounded! Wait, I'll get Rena and Noel here immediately!  
  
Regis: ...  
  
Ashton: Regis!! *Runs out to Rena's house!* RENA!! NOEL!! Come here right now!  
  
Rena: SHH!! Ashton! You're waking Opera up! Do you have any idea what time is it?  
  
Ashton: *Looks out of the window and notices the black sky above* Yeah. But we have an emergency! Regis was attacked and is going to die!  
  
Rena: *Runs downstairs* WHAT?!  
  
Ashton: Get Noel here immediately!  
  
Rena: But he's sleeping.. with Celine.  
  
Ashton: *Furious* I don't care! Just get him here even if you have to throw him down the stairs!  
  
Rena: All right. *Runs upstairs and into Noel's room* Noel! We need you now! Regis is going to die and both of us are required to heal him!  
  
Noel: *Wakes up* What?  
  
Rena: Aarggh! *Pulls Noel downstairs from his ear, luckily Noel had some clothes on* Ashton, tell him.  
  
Ashton: Not now, we don't have much time. Follow me! *Runs to Regis's house*  
  
Rena and Noel run just behind him and finally get into Regis's house.  
  
Rena: *Notices Regis* Mr. Mayor! Hold on!  
  
Noel: *Also notices Regis* All right, it is worse than I thought.  
  
Ashton: Can you cure him?  
  
Rena: I'll try, but..  
  
Noel: ..it's not certain to work. All right. Fairy heal!  
  
Rena: Fairy heal!  
  
Regis: Uhh..  
  
Rena: Mr. Mayor! Are you all right?  
  
Regis: Uhh.. I've felt better.  
  
Noel: I think he'll survive. I'll go back to sleep. And this time, don't interrupt us. Please.  
  
Rena: *Sighs* Yes. Have a good night's sleep, Noel.  
  
Noel: *Grins* Of course.  
  
Rena: I think you both should also go to sleep now.  
  
Ashton: But.. *Is cut off by Regis*  
  
Regis: No, it's all right. I know you want to ask me questions, Ashton.  
  
Ashton: Regis..  
  
Regis: I'll answer them as well as I can.  
  
Rena: Well, if you really feel better, I think I'll go back to sleep also. Don't stay up too late. Say that to Marika also. *Notices Ashton's and Regis's worried face* What's wrong? Where is Marika?  
  
Regis: She was kidnapped.  
  
Rena: What? No way! Who could come here and kidnap such a child?  
  
Ashton: *Furious* She's not a child, she's 16 already!  
  
Rena: Whatever, I'll inform Claude.  
  
Ashton: No, I'll do this alone.  
  
Rena: No you don't!  
  
Regis: Rena's right. Ashton, do you really plan to go on alone?  
  
Ashton: Yes. Claude saved Rena two times alone and now's my turn.  
  
Rena: I'll inform Claude next morning, if you haven't find Marika by then. Deal?  
  
Ashton: *Sighs* All right. Deal.  
  
Rena: Well, I'll go to sleep now. *Goes back to her room*  
  
Ashton: Regis, can I ask you who attacked you?  
  
Regis: He was a tall guy with red hair, but I don't know his name. He came here with nine buddies, however.  
  
Ashton: *Gulps* Could it be.. the Ten Wise Men?  
  
Regis: Didn't you all say they died?  
  
Ashton: At least we thought so.. How could have they returned?  
  
Regis: Well, Marika was kidnapped by them. I'm afraid of her safety.  
  
Ashton: All right, I promised her I'd protect her. Now it's the time to fulfill that promise. Regis, do me a favor.  
  
Regis: As you wish.  
  
Ashton: Next morning, tell Claude and the others to wait for Leon and the others to come here before chasing after me. Could you do that?  
  
Regis: I'll try.  
  
Ashton: Thanks, Regis! Well, I gotta go now! Farewell! *Runs out of Arlia Village*  
  
Regis: Farewell, and good luck be with you, Ashton Anchors, even though it might sound strange.  
  
---  
  
December 7th  
  
------------  
  
Marika awoke with a terrible headache. She wondered where could she be.  
  
Marika: Now I remember.. We were attacked by The Ten Wise Men and I blacked out.. They must've taken me away. *Her head starts to hurt* Ahh.. my head.. Ashton.. be with me.. always..  
  
Then she blacked out again. Meanwhile, Ashton had found their fortress and was sneaking in. Of course, because of his extremely bad luck, he was caught and thrown to the jail with Marika.  
  
Ashton: Marika? Is that really you?  
  
Marika: *Unconsious* ...  
  
Ashton: Oh god! I've gotta find a way to get us out of here! I also want to kill those Ten Wise Men again for what they have done to both of us!  
  
Marika: *Awakens* As.. Ashton? Is that really you?  
  
Ashton: Yeah.. It's me, the unluckiest guy ever, Ashton Anchors.  
  
Marika: Aah.. With you here, Ashton, I'm not afraid of anything.  
  
????: We'll see about that soon.. heh.  
  
Ashton: Who are you? You're not any of them?  
  
????: No, I'm not. And they're not the Ten Wise Men you think they are.  
  
Ashton: Oh yeah? How did you know I thought they were the God's Ten Wise Men?  
  
????: Because I have special powers. I can see into the future. I see that you two will get out of here alive. None of the '  
  
Chosen Ones' will die before the 'Final Trial'.  
  
Marika: Chosen Ones? Final Trial? I don't understand what you're saying. If you want to help, then let us out of here.  
  
????: As you wish. *Raises his hand and the door blasts open* Come. We must hurry back to Arlia. And, Ashton, don't go kill any of those fiends yet. The time will come.. The time will come.  
  
Ashton: *Sighs* Oh.. All right..  
  
????: My name is Rachel. I am a prophet, you can trust me. We have to go now.  
  
Marika: All right, Rachel, lead the way.  
  
Ashton: Yeah.  
  
---  
  
We finally reached the town of Salva. It was about 4 o'clock in the evening and we all were dead tired from the long trips without any good food. Oh, maybe not each of us. I think Feena was okay, but that's because she's a top rank adventurer, even though she's only 17, like me. However, we were all happy to find a place to rest. I thought this was a good chance to make friends with Feena, so I decided to follow her. From a distance at first, of course. I saw Feena walking to the Inn, but decided to stay outside. Wise choice, since she came out right away.  
  
Feena: No sign of Justin here either. Darn it! Where could he be?  
  
Feena went to the accessory shop and I saw my oppurtunity had came. If I would buy her an accessory she would like, then we could be good friends from now on. Of course, I had played several dating games and knew that buying just one present now and then would not make us lovers. But, after all, she was with Justin. And I wouldn't want to break their relationship, so I think I had to face the truth. I would never get her for my own. Never. That word was horrible for me. But, I looked into my wallet and counted my money. Yes, I had enough to buy a good accessory for her. Which was important, since I loved her. Yes. I had fallen in love with her the first time I saw her in Grandia and finally had meet her alive. But I would never, ever force her to love me. It was her own decision to make. I entered the shop and acted like I hadn't seen Feena for a while.  
  
Ilkka: Oh, Feena. Why are you here?  
  
Feena: *Annoyed* Hmph.  
  
Ilkka: What's wrong? Come on, tell me.  
  
Feena: No sign of Justin here either.  
  
Ilkka: Oh, what a pity. Well, I'm sure we'll find him sooner or later. It's only a day's walk to Arlia. The people there know everything, I hear.  
  
Feena: Oh, well that's good. Ilkka, thanks for cheering me up.  
  
Ilkka: Anytime. I'd love to see you smile forever. Being sad doesn't suit you, Feena.  
  
Feena: *Smiles* Thanks, Ilkka. Well, why are you here?  
  
Ilkka: Well, just looking around.  
  
Feena: Oh yeeaahh?  
  
Ilkka: Yep. Say, have you seen Leon? You know, that little kid with cat ears?  
  
Feena: Oh him. Yeah, he was at the Inn last time I saw him.  
  
Ilkka: Oh. And, Feena, could you do me a favor?  
  
Feena: Depends on what you want me to do.  
  
Ilkka: Don't tell Leon I said he was a 'little kid' since he really hates that. Please.  
  
Feena: *Laughs* Of course I won't tell that to him.  
  
Ilkka: Well, see you later.  
  
Feena: Bye.  
  
I walked out of the shop and cursed. What had I done? I was going to buy her a present and got nervous and changed the subject into Leon. Geez, what was Feena thinking of me now? One thing's for sure. Buying the present will be left at a later time.  
  
---  
  
Mullen and Leen had reached the town of Arlia. They were, to be honest, surprised to hear that twelve fierce warriors will be gatherting here tomorrow evening. Mullen asked a local villager if they had a place to stay, since Leen had intended to stay and party when the 'Warriors of Light' arrive. He was told to go to the mayor Regis and ask if he has a place to stay. Mullen, shortly followed by his wife Leen, went to Regis's house.  
  
Mullen: Hello, anyone here?  
  
Regis: Yes, I am here. Now, may I ask you, who are you?  
  
Mullen: I am Colonel Mullen of the Garlyle Forces and this is my wife, Leen. I wonder if you would have a place to stay until the day after tomorrow?  
  
Regis: Yes, I have one more room to spare.  
  
Mullen: Great! Can we stay here?  
  
Regis: As you wish. I am the mayor of this town, Regis.  
  
Leen: It's a pleasure to meet you, Regis.  
  
Mullen: Yes, Leen's right.  
  
Regis: Come, follow me. I'll show you your room.  
  
Mullen: Thank you.  
  
Regis went upstairs and Mullen and Leen followed him. Regis opened a door to the left and said:  
  
Regis: I know it's a small room but it's the only one we have left.  
  
Mullen: Nah, it'll be okay. Right, Leen?  
  
Leen: ...  
  
Mullen: *Looks at Leen's face* Leen? This is all right, isn't it?  
  
Leen: What? Oh, of course. How beautiful furniture..  
  
Regis: Well, if it's all right, then it's good. May I ask you where you come from?  
  
Mullen: Ahh.. It's kinda hard to explain. At least far away.. Don't know the name.  
  
Regis: Huh?  
  
Mullen: I think we come from another world.. Since I don't know where are we.  
  
Regis: We're at Arlia. But, you must be tired. Let's discuss this later.  
  
Mullen: Thank you.  
  
Regis went back downstairs and mumbled to himself.  
  
Regis: *Mumbling* Another world, eh? I wonder..  
  
---  
  
December 8th  
  
------------  
  
Dias accompanied with Justin, Gadwin and Sue came also to Rena's house. Dias knocked on the door.  
  
Westa: *From inside* Who is it?  
  
Dias: It's me, Dias Flac. I want to see Rena.  
  
Westa: *Opens the door* Oh, come in. Who are those with you.  
  
Dias: They should be able to introduce themselves on their own. I'd really like to see Rena.  
  
Westa: Okay. The second door on the left. Bowman is visiting them now, though. But I'm sure you'll fit in also.  
  
Dias: Of course I'll fit. Thanks, Westa. *Walks upstairs*  
  
Justin: Well, my name is Justin. I'm a famous adventurer!  
  
Sue: Not here, Justin. You're a famous adventurer at home.  
  
Justin: Yeah, Sue, whatever.  
  
Sue: Hello. My name is Sue.  
  
Gadwin: I am Gadwin. You have a lovely house here, my lady.  
  
Westa: *Bit blushing* My lady? Oh, what manners. Thank you.  
  
Justin: I do not mean to be rude, but may I ask who is this Rena Dias spoke of?  
  
Westa: Oh, Rena's my daughter.  
  
Justin: I see.. Well, even if it's not late, may I ask you one thing?  
  
Westa: Go ahead, dear.  
  
Justin: May we spend the next night here?  
  
Westa: Yes, it's all right. I just happen to have a spare room, you can have it.  
  
Gadwin: Thank you.  
  
---  
  
Rachel, Marika and Ashton returned. There was quite a commotion about Ashton's arrival with Marika but also about the prophet named Rachel. Ashton went back to Regis's house with Marika while Rachel took a room at the hotel in South Arlia.  
  
Ashton: Ahh, it's so good to be here again.  
  
Marika: You bet it is.  
  
Regis: So, you managed to rescue Marika. A brave act, indeed.  
  
Ashton: I'm not so sure. I had major problems on the way, all because of my extremely bad luck.  
  
Regis: No, Ashton, now I think you're lying. I think your bad luck is going away.  
  
Ashton: No way, that would never happen to me.  
  
Gyoro: *Talks to Ururun in dragon language* He's overdoing it again.  
  
Ururun: *Talks to Gyoro* Yes, Gyoro, you're right. He tends to get a bit overdramatic.  
  
Ashton: *Furious, since he can understand their language* HEY! What are you two talking about?  
  
Gyoro: Aawwrkk!  
  
Ururun: Awrk awrk!  
  
Ashton: What do you mean by 'overdramatic'? Don't you two know that I will be left alone because of you two!  
  
Gyoro: Aawrk! Awwrk!  
  
Marika: *Tries to understand what Gyoro's saying* Yes, Gyoro, you're right. I will always be with Ashton.  
  
Ashton: *Shocked* What? Marika, can you understand them also?  
  
Marika: *Faces Ashton* Yes, I understand a little.  
  
Ashton: Did you really meant what you said before?  
  
Marika: *Gulps, then blushes* I think I did..  
  
Ashton: Marika..  
  
Regis: You two must be very tired. Let's all go to sleep now.  
  
Marika: But it's only four o'clock in the evening!  
  
Ashton: Marika..  
  
Marika: Oh.. all right.  
  
Marika and Ashton went asleep, even though the day had just begun.. (Well, sort of..)  
  
---  
  
It was nearly midnight. Finally we had managed to bring ourselves to the village of Arlia after several (5 to be exact) days of travelling. Everyone was happy. Or at least almost everyone. Feena was sad and Rapp was annoyed. I guess it's because we didn't find Justin on the way here. But now that we're here, it's time to celebrate.  
  
Chisato: Ahh! It's so good to be here again.  
  
Rapp: Are ya sure? We didn't find Justin on the way, did we?  
  
Ilkka: Sorry, Rapp. I know it's kinda my fault. We should.. *Is cut off by Feena*  
  
Feena: No, Ilkka. It's not your fault. I know you know how I feel. We hadn't found your sister either. And.. it's not too late. But for now, we'd better find a place to sleep.  
  
Ilkka: *Smiles and looks at Feena* Thanks.  
  
Chisato: I think I'll go check on everyone. I know it's late but I also know they're the type to be up late into the night.  
  
Ilkka: Well, Chisato, can I come with you? Please.  
  
Chisato: *Looks at Ilkka, surprised* Why not. Come on.  
  
Ilkka: Wait, I want to meet Ashton Anchors first. My sister is a big fan of his. If somewhere, then she's with him if anyhow possible.  
  
Chisato: All right. Is it all right with you all? Leon and Precis?  
  
Leon: Yes?  
  
Chisato: Go find everyone a place to sleep. Can you do that?  
  
Leon: Oh.. All right.  
  
Precis: You can count on me!  
  
Chisato: Thanks, you two. Feena?  
  
Feena: Yes, what is it, Chisato?  
  
Chisato: You and Rapp can come with us to look for Justin, if you wish.  
  
Feena: Thanks.  
  
Rapp: That sure sounds like a good idea.  
  
Chisato: Well then, we're off! *We walked to east Arlia, leaving Leon and Precis behind*  
  
Leon: Well, Precis, we'd better find some place to sleep.  
  
Precis: Yeah, you're right.  
  
Leon and Precis walked to south Arlia. They saw a new hotel set up there.  
  
Leon: Let's go in and ask for, say, 5 rooms.  
  
Precis: Oh, come on. Do you have enough FOL for 5 rooms?  
  
Leon: I think I do.  
  
Precis: But, why so many?  
  
Leon: Well, one for us, one for Big sis Feena, other for big brother Rapp, and one for big brother Ilkka. Oh and of course, one for big sis Chisato.  
  
Precis: You're no fun. Come on, let's take 3 rooms, each with 2 beds. Feena and Rapp can sleep in the same room as can Ilkka and Chisato.  
  
Leon: But we.. we won't need two beds, do we?  
  
Precis: Leon! You're hopeless! *Hits Leon and goes inside*  
  
Leon: OWW! Precis, wait for me! *Runs inside* Hi! We'd like to have 3 rooms, each with two beds.  
  
Innkeeper: Okay.. It'll be 200 FOL for one night for your party.  
  
Leon: Okay, we'll stay for.. say.. three days?  
  
Precis: Three days will be just fine.  
  
Innkeeper: Okay.. It'll be 600 FOL at total.  
  
Leon: *Hands over 600 FOL* Here.  
  
Innkeeper: Thanks. Enjoy your stay.  
  
Precis: Yes, we will. The others will come in shortly.  
  
Innkeeper: I understand. The room numbers are 147, 153, and 155.  
  
Leon: All right. We'll take the one with number 153. Is that okay, Precis?  
  
Precis: Yeah.  
  
Innkeeper: Here you are. *Hands over the key to room 153*  
  
Leon: Thanks.  
  
Leon walked upstairs and into the room 153. Precis decided to stay at the lobby until Chisato and the others had come back.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, the four of us had reached Regis's house. Chisato knew (as she should) that Ashton was staying there. I knocked on the door and waited for it to open. After a while, Regis opened the door.  
  
Regis: Yes, what is it?  
  
Chisato: Hello, Regis. Long time no see.  
  
Regis: Why if it isn't Chisato? Would you mind telling me who are these people?  
  
Chisato: Why of course. This one here is *Points to Ilkka* Ilkka, and this here is Feena *Points to Feena* and he's Rapp. *Points to Rapp* If you don't mind, can we come in?  
  
Regis: Of course. I'll get some tea.  
  
Chisato: No, don't. We won't stay long anyway. Say, is Ashton here at the moment?  
  
Regis: Yes, she's with some girl named.. *Is cut off by Ilkka*  
  
Ilkka: *Shocked* Can she be.. Marika?!  
  
Regis: Why yes, her name is Marika. How do you know her, if I may ask?  
  
Ilkka: Yes, you may. I am his big brother. If possible, can I meet her?  
  
Regis: Why of course. Follow me.  
  
Ilkka: Wait, before we go.. I need to ask you another question.  
  
Regis: What is it?  
  
Ilkka: Have you heard of a young man named Justin?  
  
Feena: Ilkka..  
  
Rapp: Thanks, dude.  
  
Regis: Yes. I have heard of him. In fact, he's staying at Westa's house right now.  
  
Feena: REALLY? Are you sure it's Justin?  
  
Regis: At least he intends that is his name. And some girl named Sue also kept calling him Justin.  
  
Feena: So Justin's here.. At last we found him!  
  
Rapp: So where is this Westa's house?  
  
Chisato: Come, I'll show the way. *Walks out with Feena and Rapp*  
  
Regis: So you're Marika's brother. I need to ask you, where are you two from?  
  
Ilkka: It's hard to explain. I only can say that we're from another world, another planet.  
  
Regis: Is that so?  
  
Ilkka: Yes. But please take me to Ashton and Marika.  
  
Regis: All right. *Walks upstairs* Say, if you're from another planet, then how come you know about Ashton?  
  
Ilkka: I'll explain tomorrow. We all have things to tell to each other.  
  
Regis: As you wish. *Stops at a door* Here. This room is theirs.  
  
Ilkka: Thank you, Regis.  
  
Regis: You're quite welcome.  
  
Ilkka: ... *Opens the door and walks in* Marika?  
  
Marika: *Awakens from her sleep* That voice.. it can't be..  
  
Ilkka: Yes. It's me, Ilkka. Are you all right?  
  
Marika: *Jumps up and runs to Ilkka* Ilkka! Where have you been?  
  
Ilkka: A far away place. I'll tell you tomorrow. *Spots a man on another bed* Is that.. Ashton?  
  
Marika: Yes. He's Ashton. Ahh..  
  
Ilkka: *Shocked* Marika, what's wrong?  
  
Marika: Nothing. *Goes to Ashton and pushes his shoulder* Come on, Ashton, get up! You won't believe this!  
  
Ashton: *Sleepy* Ahh.. What is it, Marika?  
  
Marika: My brother appeared!  
  
Ashton: What? *Gets up and notices Ilkka* Are you her brother?  
  
Ilkka: Yes, I am. My name is Ilkka. This is really a pleasure to meet you, Ashton. *Offers his hand*  
  
Ashton: Hey, how did you know my name?  
  
Ilkka: It's a long story. I'll tell it tomorrow. Come on, let's become friends.  
  
Ashton: Yes, as you wish. *Shakes Ilkka's hand* Let's be friends from now on.  
  
Ilkka: Thanks. Well, I think I'll go to bed now. I'll leave you two. Oh, and Ashton, do you mind to come over here?  
  
Ashton: Yeah, sure. *Walks to Ilkka who goes out of Ashton's room*  
  
Ilkka: *Whispers to Ashton* Take real good care of her now, will you? She's my sister, you know, and I love her so much.  
  
Ashton: *Also whispers* You bet I will.  
  
Ilkka: *In a normal tone of voice* Well, good night, you two. *Walks downstairs and out of Regis's house*  
  
Ashton: Good night, Ilkka..  
  
Marika: Good night. Ashton, come here. Let's go to sleep.  
  
Ashton: Yeah, sure. *Walks back to his room and goes back to sleep*  
  
---  
  
At the same time..  
  
Chisato: *Knocking on Westa's door* Hello, anybody home?  
  
Westa: *Opens the door* Oh, Chisato, hi. Come in. You others, come in too.  
  
Ilkka: *From a distance* Wait!  
  
Chisato: *Turns around* Ilkka! Did you find your sister?  
  
Ilkka: *Runs to the others* Yeah.. puff.. I did..  
  
Westa: Come in, all of you.  
  
Chisato: With pleasure. *Walks in, followed by Feena, Rapp and Ilkka*  
  
Westa: It's pretty late, you know..  
  
Chisato: Sorry. I just thought to make a short visit here.  
  
Westa: It's all right, really.. But may I ask who are these.. people?  
  
Chisato: Yes. They're.. *Is cut off by Feena*  
  
Feena: Allow us to introduce ourselves. Hi. I'm Feena.  
  
Rapp: My name's Rapp.  
  
Ilkka: And I am Ilkka.  
  
Westa: You said something about finding your sister.. Is she that girl, Marika?  
  
Ilkka: Yes.  
  
Chisato: I heard from Regis that a person called Justin was staying here. Is that true?  
  
Westa: Yes, it's true.  
  
Feena: May I see him?  
  
Westa: He seems to be very tired. It's better to wait until tomorrow.  
  
Feena: But..  
  
Ilkka: Really now, Feena. Do you want Justin to wake up to see you? Can't that wait several more hours? Let him sleep for tonight. You can be with him tomorrow.  
  
Feena: *Puts her face down* ... All right. Let's all go to sleep now. I hope that Leon and Precis have found us a place to stay..  
  
Ilkka: Don't you even doubt that! I trust them both.  
  
Feena: So do I too, but..  
  
Rapp: Yeah, you keep talking all the time you want, but I want to sleep now. If you'll excuse me.. *Walks out of the house and back to west Arlia*  
  
Ilkka: I think we should follow Rapp. He might get into trouble if he's all left alone.  
  
Feena: *Starts to laugh* Yeah, Ilkka, you're absolutely right. Let's follow him and go back to sleep. *Walks after Rapp with Ilkka following her*  
  
Chisato: Now look at their manners.. not even a word of thanks. Well, I better get some sleep too. Thanks for your time, Westa, and good night.  
  
Westa: Anytime. You know that you all are welcome here anytime you want.  
  
Chisato: Thanks. Bye! *Walks out of the house*  
  
Westa: Bye.. Well, back to sleep. *Goes to her room and falls asleep*  
  
And we managed to bring ourselves to the hotel. Precis was still awake and waiting in the lobby. He told the innkeeper that we were the ones she was waiting for and we got our keys. Precis went upstairs and into her room while we others had slightly some problems to decide where to sleep.  
  
Feena: All right, I'll take this. *Takes the key to room 147* Who will come with me?  
  
Ilkka: *Blushing and looking away* It's the same with me.  
  
Rapp: I dunno..  
  
Chisato: What if we girls sleep together and let Rapp and Ilkka sleep together also?  
  
Feena: Hmm..  
  
Chisato: But I think that's not what Ilkka *Grins* had in his mind.  
  
Ilkka: *Mumbles* Oh boy.. *Turns around but still blushing* Chisato, what do you mean?  
  
Chisato: *Still grinning, now holding her laughter* You know EXACTLY what I mean..  
  
Feena: *Bit blushing* All right. I'll sleep with him.  
  
Ilkka: *Looks at Feena's eyes, surprised* Feena?  
  
Feena: Come on, you want that, don't you?  
  
Ilkka: *Embarrased* I.. umm..  
  
Feena: *Giggles* Come on, let's go to sleep.  
  
Ilkka: *Blushing* All right.. *Goes upstairs with Feena*  
  
Chisato: Well, seems like we'll take the leftovers.  
  
Rapp: Yeah..  
  
Chisato: Come on, Rapp, or you're gonna sleep outside for this night. *Walks upstairs*  
  
Rapp: *A bit shocked* Chisato, wait!  
  
And so it came to that point that I spent my first night with Feena. Not *THAT* way, though. I had to be a gentleman, right? So nothing funny tonight.. But, onward to the next chapter, which tells us about.. 


End file.
